A Winter's Breath:an OC story
by MattWalters
Summary: rated T for later chapters  I need OCs by 1/10/12.  know it says 1/21/12 but i need them by 1/10/12.
1. OC info

Heyyy

Its ChrisGarcia... This is an OC Victorious story.

**I need all OCs in by 1/21/12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Info:<strong>

**FULL Name (f,m,l)**

**Birthdate**

**Age now**

** Talents**

** Disorders/Phobias **

**Hair Color **

**Hair Length **

**Everyday outfit**

** BFF from Victorious**

** Crush from Victorious**

** Enemy from Victorious**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNINGWARNINGWARNING<strong>_

I might make your OC cheat or crush with another OC. I'll ask your permission first, though.


	2. List of OCs

OK, guys, thanks for being patient! I am happy to announce that I have picked the following OCs:

Cassandra

Rob

Samantha

Stevie

Athena

Lenora

Sara

Joseph

Kelsey

Natalia

Ashley

Zakk

Caden

Skylar

Ashlynn

Aquamarine

Cole

Rose & Boone

Hayley

Nikki

Ryanna

Thanks everyone for applying! Sorry I couldn't let everyone in the story but thanks anyways. (:

Over & Out!

Chris


	3. New Kid Orientation Day Part 1

Sorry it took so long, guys! I'm sooooo busy with schoolwork. But I hope you enjoy! I'll introduce a couple of the new OCs, but not all, in this chapter, BUT DON'T FREAK! I will get them all in there! I promise!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, but if you would like to pay me to use them, that's perfectly fine! XD -Chris

* * *

><p><span>Cat's POV<span>

"HEY CAT! WAKE UP!" I woke up to Jade screaming in my face. Delightful.

"WHY, Jade? WHY?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Your mom let me in," explained Jade, grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Nuh-uh! My mom leaves for work at 6:30!" I argued.

"You got me," Jade smirked. "I have your key."

I held my hand out expectantly. Jade spit her gum into it.

"Thank you ever so much, Jadey." I commented sarcastically, shaking the gum off my hand into the pink, furry trash can next to my bed.

"No problem," she mumbled, already chomping on a new piece of Stride Flavor Changing Gum.

"Hey, Jade, did you get BLUE highlights?" I gasped, noticing the new neon blue streaks in her mouse brown hair.

"Yeah, why? I told you I was getting highlights."

"Yeah, but BLUE?"

"New kids, new look!"

I must've looked really confused, because she explained:

"Today's the 16th!"

I guess I still looked confused, because then she said:

"New kid orientation day? Ring a bell?"

".GEE… I almost forgot! I LOVE new kids!"

"So let's go then!"

We hop into her red Volkswagen Polo and she turns the key. The engine doesn't start. She tries once more, and once again, fails.

"I guess we have to take MY car today, Jadey!" I crooned to her.

"UGGHHHHHHH! I HATE your car!"

We get out of the Polo and slip into my blue Kia Soul. She groans.

"WHY did you have to get such a stupid car?"

I gasped. "She doesn't mean it, Mimi!" I stroked the dashboard.

"Mimi? Ohmygo-" She noticed that I was glaring at her and FINALLY shut up.

* * *

><p>We get to school and almost immediately get trampled by a chick with brown and red hair. She runs up and says "Hii'mhayleyandireallyloveyourcari'mnewandiwaswonderingify'allwantedtoeatlunchwithme?"<p>

"Sure!" I cheer. "I just LOVE new kids!"

"CAT!" She looks at Hayley. "Would you excuse us for like a millisecond?"

"Um, sure!" was all that Hayley could say.

"Cat, we don't know this chick! What if she's on crack or something? Nobody can talk that fast without being on something!"

"Chill, Jade! Let's just see. OK?"

I then walked back over to Hayley and said: "Yes, you can eat with us."

"YAY!"

"OK, OK, chill, Hayley!"

"Sorry, I have ADHD. Big time."

"That's fine, honey."

Suddenly, I spotted a handsome guy, about 6'1", standing next to a familiar girl with hair the color of coffee beans, both obviously looking for someone.

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed. "CASS! ROB! OVER HERE!"

They turned and saw me, then their faces lit up with joy. "CAT!"

They ran to come and give me a huge hug.

"We've missed you soooo much!" said Cass.

"And who are they?" sneered Jade.

"This is Cass and that's Rob."

"Hi," muttered Rob.

"Heyy!" sing-songed Cass in her high-pitched voice.

"They lived next door to me for 13 years, then I moved." I explained.

"Oh. Hi." sneered Jade.

* * *

><p>OK, I'M DONE FOR NOW! BUT HOPEFULLY I'LL WRITE AGAIN SOON!<p> 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! REVIEW!

Okay, you guys, is anyone still with me? OHMYGOD, I know, I know, I haven't written in like 7 months. No, I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I'm still here.

So. I just started eighth grade, and I will try to incorporate as much time as I can into this story. I am SOOOOOOO sorry to all the people who were waiting for their OCs to get incorporated.

SO, if I don't get at least 10 reviews saying that you're still here, the story's over.

In the trash.

BYEBYE.

So REVIEW IT UP, PEOPLE!

OVERANDOUT~ Matt


	5. New Kid Orientation Day Part 2

Hay gurls hay.

What yall been doin? (sorry for the ghetto-ness )

So yeah. Im back.

disclaimaaa- I don't own victorious. If I did, it would be on next season.

;/-*-\;

CAT'S POV~

I sat down at the table with Cass, Rob, Hayley, and Jade. Cass, Rob, and I caught up while Jadie stood there, sneering. I don't think she likes Cass and Rob. Maybe because shes taller than everyone but Rob. I don't know. But anywhoo, we all sat down and looked at each other awkwardly. Hayley picked up a limp French fry and slowly stuck it in her mouth. Well, I guess that was the cue, because everyone started talking at once. To me. It was weird. As they were talking, three new girls that I didn't recognize walked up. One had straight dark brown hair and was really pretty, wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts with pink vans. I like pink. Another had red hair, a little past her shoulders, and was wearing skinny jeans with a neon yellow v-neck tee. The third had longish brown hair and was wearing a gray UC sweatshirt with a pair of red short-shorts. Everyone went silent. The one with straight brown hair said "Hey. We're new here. And we were wondering if you had room at your table." I immediately said "Sure! I'm Cat, and this is Cass, Rob, Jade, and Hayley." She nodded. "I'm Sara," Said the one with straight brown hair, "and this is Kelsey," the one with red hair kind of nodded, "and she's Skylar," the one with the UC sweatshirt waved. They sat. I liked Sara already. Then, Beck walked up with a girl who had blonde shoulder-length hair. She was REALLY skinny. She was wearing semi-baggy jeans and what looked like a mens' MJ tee. Beck said "This is Ash, my foster sister." Wow. He had never let us meet her. We all said, "Hey, Ash." She kinda waved and pushed her hair out of her face.

;/-*-\;

THE END FOR NOW!

Review it upp, my peeps!

5 reviews= a story continued.(:

Over-and-out(: MATT


End file.
